


Возвращаясь в берега

by WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Мини G-PG-13 [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Стив напился.Примечание:таймлайн — пост!ГВ





	

С самого утра Стив был не в духе. Дверца шкафа, хлопнувшая чуть громче обычного, слишком сильный напор душа, дважды открывавшийся холодильник — утренние звуки были кодом его настроения, который Баки научился читать. Вот только никакой пользы в этом умении не было. Изменить хоть что-то у него не получалось.

Собравшись с мыслями, Баки оделся, затянул волосы в хвост и прошел на кухню.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет, с чего ты взял? — вполне искренне удивился Стив, наливая кофе в кружки. Баки пожал плечами, и они молча сели завтракать.

Прошло уже три месяца с того дня, когда война с сумасшедшим титаном закончилась, и многие проблемы, как это иногда бывает, разрешились вдруг сами собой. Не все, конечно, а некоторым из них вообще не суждено было разрешиться никогда, но жизнь, скрипя и упираясь, все-таки свернула в другую колею. 

Они со Стивом снимали одну квартиру — так было безопаснее и спокойнее. У них обоих появились вдруг такие роскошные вещи, как свободное время и уединение. Когда-то давно им нравилось находиться вдвоем, Баки помнил об этом. Он помнил, что они очень боялись потерять друг друга из виду, как случалось со многими школьными товарищами. Они не потеряли. Пока не пришла война.

А сейчас Роджерс _старался_. После всего случившегося Баки не знал точно, что движет Стивом, может быть, чувство долга или напрасной вины, но он хотел верить, что Стиву тоже нужен он сам, обратно, — его мнение, его присутствие, его попытки пошутить. И он начинал злиться еще больше, потому что не знал, как реагировать и что говорить. Ему иногда казалось, что Стив изменился сильнее, чем он сам.

…День прошел в рутинных делах — подработка в ветеранском центре Уилсона, спортзал, супермаркет. Когда Баки вернулся домой, Стива еще не было, а на экране телефона появилось сообщение: «Буду поздно, не жди». Баки напечатал в ответ: «Она хорошенькая?», потом стер и набрал заново: «Будь осторожен», но в конце концов просто отложил телефон, так ничего и не отправив.

К полуночи он дочитал «Аэропорт», погасил свет и уставился в темноту. Прошло несколько минут, как вдруг мобильный вздрогнул, высвечивая смс с номера Бартона: «Барнс, не пугайся, он пьяный». Баки вскочил с кровати, и в этот момент в дверь позвонили. На пороге стоял Клинт, придерживавший Стива, который, по-видимому, очень старался сохранять вертикальное положение, но не преуспевал.

Баки посторонился, и они ввалились в квартиру.

— Тор объявился, — сообщил Клинт таким тоном, как будто это все объясняло. — Трехсотлетняя асгардская настойка.

Стив изобразил что-то рукой. Баки уставился на него. В памяти внезапно возникли смутные образы — молодой нескладный мужчина со стаканом виски, непривыкший и быстро захмелевший, рассказывал о звездах и вдруг вырубился на середине фразы, почти упав на Баки…

Бартон, видимо, не так понял его замешательство.

— Извини, просто Сокол упорхнул в Ваканду и уже две недели там сидит, перышки чистит, а то я бы ему позвонил.

Неожиданная обида кольнула сердце.

— Все в порядке, — кивнул Баки и подошел к ним, принимая вес Стива на свое плечо. Тот пробормотал что-то о метеоритах.

— Клинт. Спасибо.

Бартон махнул рукой.

— Без проблем. Ну, я пошел, а то меня таксист ждет. Он, бедняга, уже и так наслушался про правила дорожного движения в тридцать четвертом году.

Когда за Клинтом захлопнулась дверь, Баки перехватил Стива поудобнее и потащил в его комнату.

— Прибыли. — Он опустил свою ношу на кровать. Стив скорбно вздохнул и спрятал лицо в подушку. Баки вдруг почувствовал себя неловко и собрался уйти, но по привычке оглядел Стива напоследок и нахмурился. Обуви не место на постели. Он быстро развязал шнурки, как вдруг Стив приподнял голову.

— Что ты делаешь, Бак? — шепотом спросил он. Баки отчего-то смутился и чуть не уронил снятый ботинок.

— Разуваю тебя, — ответил он. — Ты набрался. Тебе надо поспать.

Стив смотрел на него не отрываясь, а потом уронил голову на кровать. Пальцы на ногах поджались.

— Мы долго ехали. Улицы такие яркие, — пожаловался он.

Вздохнув, Баки задернул шторы и подумал, что нужно принести воды. Вряд ли Стив с его здоровьем будет страдать от похмелья, но пить захочет точно. Уже на кухне ему пришло в голову, что стакан, наверное, будет выглядеть издевательством и нужно взять кувшин.

От всех этих мыслей Баки почувствовал себя неважно и, наконец добравшись до постели, попытался понять причину своей тревоги, но не сумел. Лишь через полчаса он начал проваливаться в неспокойный сон, как вдруг дверь его комнаты скрипнула, заставив дернуться за пистолетом в изголовье, и в темноте раздался виноватый шепот:

— Бак? Это я.

— Стив, какого черта? — прошипел Баки.

— Мне не хочется спать.

В этот момент в голову Баки закралось какое-то непонятное, смутное подозрение, что эта фраза ему знакома. И что она ему не нравится.

Стив прошел в комнату и сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к кровати.

— Я посижу тут чуточку, можно? Все плывет, — расстроенно сказал он. — Я лежал, лежал — и устал еще больше.

— И поэтому ты решил встать?

— Да, — ответил Стив, как будто это было само собой разумеющимся.

— Ясно.

Баки потянулся и включил ночник. Секунд тридцать прошло в тишине. Светловолосая голова едва заметно наклонялась вперед, но тут же резко поднималась.

— Бак, я обманул его, представляешь?

— Кого?

— Таксиста. Я сказал ему — четырнадцать миль. Что скорость в городе была четырнадцать миль. А ведь в половине штатов даже права не требовали, не то что скорость ограничивать…

— Стив, таксисту нет никакого дела до скоростей в тридцатые.

— Конечно. Никому нет дела до правил. И тебе тоже! И знаешь, что я скажу, — Стив развернулся к нему, придержавшись рукой за край кровати, — байк ты водишь отвратительно.

Баки даже привстал на постели, от изумления не находя ответа, как вдруг в дверь позвонили.

— Кто это?

Стив ехидно приподнял бровь с выражением «я знаю кое-что, чего не знаешь ты».

— Кто это, Роджерс?

— Доставка.

— Доставка чего?

— Секрет.

В дверь снова позвонили, на этот раз настойчивей. Баки поднялся с постели и пошел открывать, бросив мрачный взгляд на Стива. Тот откинул голову на кровать.

За дверью стоял не один курьер, а двое. Судя по логотипам на коробках, которые были у них в руках, внутри была еда.

— Сколько я вам должен?

— Все уже оплачено, сэр.

Баки вручил чаевые, забрал коробки и оттащил их на кухню. Ничего опасного внутри не обнаружилось — там действительно были продукты, правда, очень странные на вид. Баки рассмотрел пару упаковок, а потом вернулся к себе в комнату. Стив сидел на прежнем месте, у кровати.

— Когда ты успел заказать все это?

— Пока лежал.

— Зачем тебе личи?

— Что такое личи?

— Ты не знаешь, что ты купил?

— Знаю, — уверенно кивнул Стив. — Фрукты. Там такие красивые фотографии. Просто… я никогда не ел… Я забыл названия. — Он устало потер лицо обеими руками.

— Тебе надо поспать.

Баки подошел к нему и наклонился, обхватывая его за плечи и пытаясь поднять. И вдруг его память сделала кувырок, и он почувствовал чьи-то худые, маленькие ладони на своих плечах, чей-то голос, уговаривающий его встать и пойти в кровать. Все вокруг тонуло в теплом мареве, и только обеспокоенное лицо было таким ясным, таким близким. Он тогда раздумывал — послушаться или нет. 

Господи, как же это было хорошо — иногда слушаться, а иногда нет.

Звонок в дверь выдернул его из воспоминания, и Баки обнаружил, что по-прежнему держит Стива за плечи, а Стив смотрит на него.

— Опять?

На этот раз за дверью стояла молодая девушка, слишком жизнерадостная для двух часов ночи.

— Это так здорово, когда мужчина заказывает нашу продукцию! — улыбнулась она. Баки уставился на пакеты. На них было написано «Мир уюта». 

Отдав чаевые и закрыв дверь, Баки достал первый попавшийся сверток и развернул его. Внутри было что-то мягкое. Он даже не сразу опознал назначение предмета. Это была скатерть. 

Через пару секунд в коридор вышел Стив, которому, видимо, стало скучно сидеть на полу в одиночестве.

— Зачем ты купил это?

Стив всплеснул руками, как будто в пятый раз вел с Баки эту беседу. Холодный страх растекся вдоль спины. Вдруг Стив в самом деле уже говорил с ним об этом, а он… забыл.

— Мы же здесь живем. Это наш дом. Пусть и не насовсем. Почему у нас как в казарме? Почему тут нет наших вещей?

Баки посмотрел на скатерть. В его комнате, кроме ноутбука, одежды и рюкзака, действительно не было больше ничего, что принадлежало бы ему. Но до сих пор он не задумывался об этом. 

— Тебе не нравится? — тревожно спросил Стив.

Насколько Баки мог судить, рисунок на скатерти был красивый — черно-белые ломаные линии. Он знал, что Стив по-прежнему старается выбирать монохром, потому что до конца не доверяет себе в сочетании цветов.

— Мне кажется, сейчас почти не используют скатерти. Я нигде не видел, кроме кафе.

Стив нахмурился.

— То есть, тебе не нравится? Не модно?

— Твои друзья начнут шутить.

Стив вздохнул, и, пошатываясь, прошел в гостиную, присел на диван.

— Они не будут. То есть… Они будут, но не со зла. Это необидно. Они хорошие люди, знаешь? Им можно доверять. Мне ведь так повезло. Они хорошие, а я им этого не говорю. Почему я им никогда не говорю? Мне надо позвонить! — Он вскочил на ноги и ринулся из комнаты, едва не снеся плечом дверь. 

— Стив, не надо никому звонить. Положи телефон.

Баки догнал его в коридоре и схватил за плечо, разворачивая к себе. Стив шагнул назад, не давая отобрать мобильник, и вдруг на его лице появилось выражение азарта. Он отступил, явно перегруппировываясь.

— Нет, Роджерс, я не буду драться с тобой за твой смартфон!

Стив сделал демонстративно медленный шаг к своей комнате. Баки шагнул левее, пытаясь преградить ему путь. И тогда Стив просто схватил куртку с вешалки и бросил в него, а сам забежал в свою комнату, и через секунду Баки услышал, как он придвинул стол к двери. Забаррикадировался, чтоб его. Баки вдруг с каким-то счастливым ужасом осознал, что Стив _бесился_ — он играл, и, Господь всемогущий, Роджерс даже в пятнадцать лет таким не был. Или был, а Баки просто потерял это воспоминание?.. Он судорожно сжал пальцами голову. А он тоже был хорош — не мог постричься. Как будто девчонке в парикмахерской обязательно нужно было его убивать.

Отведя волосы назад, Баки встряхнулся и уверенно подошел к двери Стива.

— Роджерс, не вздумай никому звонить. Тебе кажется, все твои друзья непрошибаемые, но поверь мне, видеть твой номер на телефоне в три часа ночи — это очень страшно.

За дверью перестали возиться и угрюмо замолчали. Баки не успел похвалить себя за такую длинную и разумную фразу, как раздался очередной звонок в дверь. Он почти зарычал, распахивая ее.

— Кто вы? Служба доставки носков? Репродукций Дали? 

— Нет, сэр. Настольных игр.

— Игр? В три часа ночи?!

— Все для клиента, сэр! Вы же сами установили доставку в течение часа.

— В следующий раз, когда я установлю такую доставку, скажите мне, чтобы я катился к черту со своими запросами и приходил за игрушками к десяти в магазин. 

Баки сунул чаевые изумленному курьеру, закрыл дверь и сел на пол. Через минуту Стив очень осторожно выглянул из своей комнаты, а потом подошел и присел рядом.

— Мне тоже не нравится вся эта кутерьма с доставкой. Все по щелчку пальцев. Люди разучились ждать.

— Стив, с кем ты собрался в это играть?

— С тобой! Они интересные, я читал описания.

— Роджерс, а долбаную железную дорогу, на которую мы глазели в витрине того французского магазина, ты не заказал?

Стив обернулся к нему. Глаза у него загорелись.

— Нет. Нет-нет-нет! — Баки замотал головой. — Никаких железных дорог, никаких солдатиков, никакой пожарной машины… Я запрещаю, ты понял? И ты будешь меня слушаться!

Стив смотрел на него, не отрываясь, и в этот момент в дверь снова позвонили.

— Что на этот раз? — Баки вздохнул, потирая лицо руками.

— Подарок. 

— Кому?

— Тебе.

Баки тяжело поднялся на ноги, в ушах у него зашумело.

— И что это? Водительские курсы? Стриптизерша? Новый рюкзак?

— Открой.

Уставший курьер за дверью передал ему маленькую коробку и тут же исчез, даже не дождавшись чаевых. В коробке были часы. Очень простые, механические, с черным кожаным ремешком.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Баки.

— Тебе хочется стриптизершу? — внезапно спросил Стив, глядя куда-то в стену.

— Я пошутил.

Стив словно не услышал.

— Я не стал бы… Я не знаю, что тебя заводит.

— Зато я знаю, что заводит тебя, — усмехнулся Баки. — Адреналин.

— Адреналин? — Стив горько хмыкнул, а потом медленно поднялся на ноги. — Меня заводит безопасность. Запертая дверь, зашторенные окна, крепкая кровать… Нет, не кровать. Два покрывала на пол.

Он не смотрел на Баки, и тот отчаянно жалел об этом, потому что ничего не понимал, но хотел понять.

— Звучит хорошо, — наконец рискнул он.

Стив поднял на него глаза, и улыбка, неуверенная и счастливая, осветила его лицо.

— Я так хочу спать, — пожаловался он.

— Пойдем, — кивнул Баки.

Стив прошел в его комнату и упал на кровать. Баки лег рядом с ним.

— Знаешь, у меня мурашки по шее бегут.

— Спи.

…Утром Баки проснулся от того, что ужасно хотел пить. Стив лежал на нем, устроившись головой на его груди. Баки слегка пошевелил правой рукой. Рубашка Стива под пальцами была теплой и чуть влажной.

— У тебя сердце стучит, как у зайца, — пробормотал Стив.

Баки не сумел придумать ничего остроумнее «Я тебя сейчас с кровати столкну», поэтому промолчал. А потом он вспомнил всю вчерашнюю ночь, и широкая довольная улыбка вдруг сама собой появилась на его лице.

— Роджерс, я знаю, что заставлю тебя делать, когда в следующий раз твой монарший друг привезет свою волшебную выпивку.

Стив некоторое время молча сопел ему в подмышку.

— Ну?

— Вот тогда и узнаешь.

— И ты думаешь, я куплюсь на это? Не хочешь — не говори… Да ладно тебе, ты же сам хочешь мне сказать. Баки! Куда ты пошел? Я что, бегать за тобой должен? Баки! Ну, держись!..

 

Конец


End file.
